Beso de Muerte
by Sabri-chan22
Summary: Kamiyama pronto termina el colegio y podrá irse, pero antes tiene algo pendiente con Morino (o algo asi).


**¡Holis! Esta vez traigo una historia de la novela ligera de GOTH, que me tuvo obsesionada (los personajes son geniales y hay demasiados pocos fics) por lo que quería hacer este pequeño fic en honor a sus protagonistas (aunque Kamiyama se lleve la mayoría del protagonismo -.-) ¡Matta-nee!**

Oveja negra es una expresión que se refiere al individuo que no se comporta como debería frente al resto, sino de forma contraria que siempre es vista mal por los demás. Yo me considero una silenciosa y enmascarada oveja negra.

Y es que solo así puede ser para mí. Mientras esté con mi familia y mis compañeros, pondré una máscara de oveja blanca para sonreír a lo que no me da gracia. Al menos hasta que me valga solo.

Y pronto lo estaría, faltaba poco para terminar el 3° año de preparatoria, un último periodo. Más que emoción sentía alivio, pues sentía que poco a poco la máscara se rompía entre más trataba de contenerla. Sobre todo desde que conocí a Morino. Y yo aún no podía responder como me salían esas falsas sonrisas y esa falsa carisma.

Y estábamos allí de nuevo, caminando uno al lado del otro, regresando a casa, sin acordarlo. Ni siquiera nos saludamos. Pero lo bueno de caminar a su lado es que la máscara se afloja.

Morino andaba distraída mirando el cielo y apartándose los mechones negros de la frente, había bastante viento.

-Cuervos –dijo.

Yo quedé en silencio.

-Somos como cuervos –dijo de nuevo- alimentándonos de carroña, pero sin atrevernos a cometer la caza.

-Supongo.

Paró en seco en mitad de una calle. Yo paré también, tenía el rostro pensativo y la boca ligeramente abierta, no se movía.

-Yuu.

Rápidamente reaccionó a su nombre, volvió a su expresión de nada y siguió caminando.

Seguimos un trecho en silencio, hasta que volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué harás luego?

Supe que se refería a después de graduarnos.

-No lo sé –dije.

-Yo te veo repartiendo cuchillazos por doquier –dijo secamente.

-Podría ser.

Paró de nuevo en seco, pero esta vez estábamos en la vereda. Me detuve junto a ella.

-Tal vez estudie ciencia forense. –dijo.

-Sí, suena interesante.

-Tú aquella vez en el museo mirabas muestras del cuerpo humano.

-No estoy seguro de estudiar.

Morino se apartó un mechón del rostro con el dorso de la mano. Su cicatriz brilló al sol recordándome mi obsesión por ella.

-Entonces no nos volveremos a ver –había decepción en su voz, aunque cualquiera ni lo hubiera notado.

Agarré su brazo antes de que lo bajara. Ella abrió los ojos levemente. Eso significaba sorpresa. O miedo, no lo distinguía. Sin embargo no apartó su brazo.

Admiré la herida un momento y la sentí con los dedos recorriéndola, era fría y rugosa.

-Tal vez si –dije mientras pasaba mis labios por la herida.

Pude notar que se ponía tensa. Ya lo intuía, o lo malinterpretaba. Pero Morino no es una persona simple. No se sonrojaría o apartaría la mano infantilmente. Solo dejó que yo sintiera la herida a gusto, conocedora del morbo que sentíamos los dos. Pero a la vez, de lo diferente que éramos.

Solté su mano y seguí andando. Ella, sin comentar nada, me imitó. Cada uno fue por su camino, sin decirnos ni siquiera adiós.

/

Salí con mi toga a recibir a mis padres, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Ellos, lloraban, Sakura no paraba de sacar fotos y a cada rato venía uno que otro compañero a felicitarme. Todo era una gran masa de ruido, pero debía soportarlo y contentar a mis padres.

Fue cuando me separé de ellos para tomar algo con mis compañeros que distinguí a Morino entre la multitud. Sonreía levemente para su madre, que les quitaba una foto, llorosa. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y me llamó con un gesto. No era normal aquél acto desesperado y fui hacia las dos excusándome con los otros. Estaban un poco apartadas, como ignorando al resto del mundo, su madre hablaba sin parar de su universidad. Hasta que me vio llegar.

-¡Oh Itsuki-kun! –Dijo sonriente- ¡qué guapo estás!

-Gracias Señora Morino –dije sonriendo a la vez. Luego miré a Yuu y su madre enseguida puso una cara de todo lo sabe.

-Bien, les dejo solos para sus asuntos –dijo mientras se alejaba hacia otras madres.

-Uff… pensé que me ahogaría –dijo Morino cuando ya no estaba su madre al alcance.

Llevaba un corto vestido negro bajo la túnica que ahora tenía en brazos, con el largo cabello suelto, parecía más de porcelana que nunca.

-¿Qué? –dijo. Al parecer me quedé mirándola.

-Pareces un cadáver –dije sin dudar- es como si tu piel nunca hubiera visto el sol.

Quedó muda y mirándome, casi sin cambiar su rostro. Ya lo había decidido. Le contaría todo a Morino. Todas aquellas veces en que su muerte estuvo tan cerca, y en las que no se había percatado de los hechos más interesantes. Ella lo escuchó todo en silencio y sin comentar.

-Siempre –dije para finalizar- he estado obsesionado contigo, Morino Yuu. Sobre todo con tus manos.

Allí si sus ojos se dilataron un poco, sorprendidos. Agarré su mano cicatrizada y la comencé a acariciar de nuevo.

-Obsesionado con tu muerte –me atreví a decir.

Trato de no mostrar nada pero pude sentir su pulso acelerándose. Ella sabía que era capaz de matar, y que ella no se sabría defender.

-Pero ya no nos volveremos a ver –dije- Y ya no fantaseo con tu muerte.

-Sé que nos volveremos a ver Kamiyama –dijo ella seriamente, con su mirada puesta en un punto fijo.

-Bien.

Me miró de nuevo a los ojos, desafiante. Tomó mi rostro con la mano que sostenía y besó mis labios con una presión insegura, cerrando a penas los ojos. Yo no solté su mano cuando nos separamos, poco después. Sus labios eran fríos y suaves, como de muerte. Y tal vez eso era. Un beso de muerte.

-Adiós, Kamiyama Itsuki –dijo.

-Adiós, Morino Yuu –dije a la par que soltaba su mano.

Y se alejó de nuevo hacia su madre, sin mirar atrás.

Nos volveremos a ver.


End file.
